I'm Sorry
by PyroEra
Summary: A Neopets oneshot - Set after Hannah and the Ice Caves where Masila is spying on Hannah. Basically Masila pondering and sees something that shatters her heart. Pairings: Masila/Kanrik and a bit of Hannah/Kanrik


**A/N:** **A Neopets fanfiction about Masila and Kanrik! My first attempt at angst (at least that's what I think it is) so please be nice. Just wanted to write something about them since no-one really has except in the Neopian Times. So read and enjoy…or not**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets, TNT (The Neopets Team) does. I'm not making any money out of this so please don't sue me!**

* * *

A mysterious cloaked figure sat in the darkest corner of the stuffy bar. Her emerald green ears were covered to hide her identity from the prying eyes of the many Defenders. No one came to her, which was a good thing. She wouldn't want anyone to suspect anything, not even her adventurous target. With malicious eyes, Masila continued to study the boasting Neopet, who was currently in the middle of telling everyone one of her 'heroic' deeds.

"And then I was like POW and WHAM! Finally defeating that evil Bringer of Night and saving the Boris!" Everyone stared at her eagerly; they all wanted to hear more of this fantastic tale. "But that's not the end. After the defeat of that evil Neopet, I was cursed." Gasps of horror resounded around the bar. They gave her looks of disbelief but continued to listen, all curious to find out what cured her of the inevitable death.

"I felt excruciating pain in my arms and then my whole body. It was like I was on fire but also frozen at the same time! I started to feel faint and it seemed as if the whole world was spinning. I knew I didn't have much time left but there was no energy for me to run. Luckily, Kanrik, that gallant thief was there to carry me to the Snow Faerie. He saved my life with the heart of a true hero. And that is the end of my story." She bowed graciously to her audience while they applauded with gusto. As Hannah moved on to another part of the bar, a pair of eyes never failed to stop glaring daggers her at her back.

But as the night drawled on, Masila's fierce gaze seemed to disappear. What replaced the resentment in her eyes was one of depression or more accurately, self pity. The Mistress of the double-cross was never one to let her heart rule her head. She was always the one to backstab every Neopet that ended up trusting her. They always fell for her 'innocent act' and never suspected a thing. Not even ruthless Galem. He'd let his emotions get the better of him and that made him easy prey.

However, one can only keep their feelings bottled up inside for so long and as Fate would have had it, Masila fell in love. She blushed in his presence and stumbled over her words while she talked to him. But what really irritated her the most was she couldn't…**wouldn't**… bring herself to betray him. Not even for all the glory and riches of the world. _I am a fool to believe he would return my feelings. How ironic, the Mistress herself is feeling the pain of heartache_, pondered Masila, as she continued to wallow in her misery.

More time passed with nothing drastic happening. The pub was empty except for a selected few. One of them being Hannah. Masila placed her mug on the table and leveled up her target. She surveyed and decided it was time for action. Keeping her eyes on the Usul, Masila discreetly felt around for her dagger, unsheathing the weapon from its hiding place. She glanced around the bar, checking if anyone was spying on her. Seeing no one suspicious, the thief drew back her hand to strike her opponent when suddenly, the doors of the pub swung open.

Masila's eyes widened in surprised and her breath got caught in her throat. _No, please! It can't be him! Not now!_ She quickly hid her dagger away and slinked back into the shadows. "Kanrik! You're finally here!" Squealed Hannah as she raced towards her savior and hugged him tightly. "I told everyone about you and our adventure together! Man, were they impressed!" Exclaimed Hannah while squeezing Kanrik even harder, he was finding it hard to breathe.

"Uh, yes. Of course Hannah. It's really nice to see you too. I just came by to see how you're doing. And also, Hannah I…need…to…breathe!"

"Oh! Heeheehee! Silly me! Ok, I'll let go of you now!"

"Thanks. Anyways, I just want t-" Kanrik stood frozen at his spot as he felt Hannah's lips upon his own. Mere seconds passed before he returned it, making it more heated and passionate than it was before. His agile arms snaked around her petite waist, holding onto her possessively while the kiss continued to go on.

Back at the shadows, Masila watched Hannah's and Kanrik's display of affection with disbelieving eyes. Her slim paw covered her mouth to stifle a slight whimper. The pain was unbearable; her heart ached for the Gelert in front of her but there was nothing the suffering Neopet could do. _I have to leave_. Gathering up all her strength to leave her area, Masila dashed for the doors while trying to avoid the kissing couple's line of view. _Why bother, they're too busy closing their eyes to notice me_. But Masila's assumption proved to be wrong. As Masila made her frantic escape, a pair of eyes followed her trail.

* * *

Panting from all the running she did, Masila plopped onto the forest ground with a huff. Her mind was flashing with images from the scene of Kanrik and Hannah kissing each other. They were blinding her until her emotions took over and she gave into it completely. Her lips quivered uncontrollably, the tears wouldn't stop coming and more importantly, her heart felt like it was shattering into a million tiny pieces. At that moment, she broke down.

Masila continued to cry her heart out until she heard the rustling of leaves. She tensed up and attempted to wipe away the tears. _I must not show any weaknesses_. "Who's there?" questioned Masila, while squinting through the dark night.

"Lighten up. It's just me" Said Kanrik with his arms raised up as a sign that he meant no harm.

Masila gasped and quickly turned around for the tears were starting to come back again. "What are **you** doing here? Shouldn't you be with Hannah-dearest?" She spat the words out, hating the name with her entire being.

"No." Kanrik calmly replied, "I just want to know why you were in the pub and why you ran out."

"Isn't it obvious Kanrik? You should know the reason why. I thought you would've been smarter than that."

"Well I don't. So answer the question Mistress of the double-cross!" Demanded Kanrik, now getting a little peeved at Masila's reluctance to answer. Her back still towards him, Masila stayed silent; afraid to show her feelings, her vulnerability.

"ANSWER ME!" Yelled Kanrik, making a few petpets to scatter away from the area. However, Masila continued her silent façade. This enraged Kanrik and so he grabbed her by the neck and held her against a tree. "I said, answer m-" He stopped and stared disbelievingly at the Neopet now dropped onto the ground. Masila finally showed her face and the scene in front of Kanrik was just too painful for him to look. Masila's tears were back and they had no intention of stopping. And her eyes, her emerald eyes that once held a glint was now occupied with something more powerful. Grief and longing.

"The reason, is you." Whispered Masila, her eyes fixed onto the ground.

"What? What do you mean? Questioned Kanrik.

"It's because. I. Love. You." Replied Masila, still in her quiet, breathy voice and her eyes on the ground.

"I don't understand. Even after all this time? How is that possible?" Confused even more, Kanrik continued to ask for more answers.

"Yes. Even after all this time I still can't get you out of my dreams. Even after all this time I am haunted with many visions of you just being there in front of me. And even after all this time I have the feeling as if my heart isn't here with me. Kanrik, you have stolen my heart." Spoke Masila, her eyes now trained on Kanrik's face, waiting for his reaction.

Kanrik didn't say anything. He was too shocked; his head was whirring and a million more questions popped up. _How can she love me after all I've done to her? Doesn't she realise how much pain she is putting herself into? Why do I even care?_ Kanrik looked down at her again, not knowing what to do next.

"Please, just leave. I don't think my heart can take it anymore" Begged Masila, her breath starting to hitch again. The tears still flowed, refusing to stop.

"Masila, please. Don't be like this." Pleaded Kanrik as he slowly placed a hand on her shoulder. The contact made her flinch and so she swatted it away.

"Don't touch me!" screamed Masila. "I don't need your sympathy!" _I need your love_.

But that didn't stop Kanrik. He continued to try to make contact with her until her refusals became infuriating. Growling in annoyance, Kanrik lunged at Masila and hung onto her, clinging desperately. That made Masila's body freeze and sent her mind reeling. _He's holding me_. As he started to rub her back in a comforting manner, Masila started to struggle. _I can't let him have this much effect on me! I won't let my feelings get in the way this time!_ "Unhand me Kanrik! Just leave me in my misery so I can forget about you and abandon this useless emotion called love!"

"NO! I won't let you ignore that feeling because I love you too Masila!" Shouted Kanrik while tightening his hold on his captive.

"What?" said Masila, the question just audible enough for Kanrik's sharp ears to catch. "You love me…as well?"

"Yes, I do. From the moment I saw you at Galem's camp. But I couldn't act on the numerous feelings I felt, it was just too complicated and so I ignored it. But I was wrong, I didn't know it would evolve into something more. And the more time I spent away from you, the more I longed for you. Masila, the pain was unbearable. And so I tried to find myself a distraction for the pain, which is why I left you. I thought you didn't love me, let alone care about me and so I went off to join the other side and met Hannah." Kanrik paused for awhile before continuing on. All the while, continuing to rub her back soothingly.

"I co-operated with her. Turns out she was attracted to me and so I tried to return her infatuation. It worked for awhile since I didn't think much about you when I was with Hannah. But I couldn't deny the fact that my heart was still with someone else, you. Masila, I'm sorry for the pain I've caused to you in the past and now. I'm sorry I was a coward to not act upon my feelings. And I'm sorry, for letting you see me kiss Hannah. Masila, can you forgive me?" Pleaded Kanrik, kneeling in front of his love and holding onto her even more tightly.

"Kanrik. Of course I'll forgive you. I've been waiting to hear those words to come out of your mouth for eternity." Smiled Masila, her face glowing and the tears changing into tears of joy. Kanrik smiled along with her; a yelp of delight escaping his mouth and quickly turning into mirthful laughter.

The couple held each other in the moonlight before their lips met in a long awaited kiss.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end! Hope ya'll like it! And please forgive the cliché an****d corny/sappy speech by Kanrik (I mean come on, I'm kinda new at writing this sort of stuff) and how it seemed kind of rushed. I just didn't really know how to finish it.**

**Anyways, would love to hear what you guys think about it! Constructive criticism are welcome!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
